The objective of this project is to evaluate computer systems and develop algorithms for mathematical and statistical analysis of image data, pattern recognition, and image processing, principally from two dimensional micrographic sources such as X-ray micrography and electron energy loss spectra, and from the electron/light microscopy images of biological specimens.